Let It Go
by HartAttackKidd
Summary: This is just something I wrote, Feel free to look. I felt that it would fit in, in the wrestling section because this is something that every wrestler goes through at one point or another, I know atleast I have.


A/N-This is just a rap that I wrote that I thought was kinda cool, so I decided to put it up here. All the words that are fast paced or Rapped are in bold, and spoken or slower pace words are in italics. Thanks for reading, and feel free to rate and review. :-)

* * *

**I set back and I crash cuz I**

**Cant understand**

**What I do with my free time**

**When the devil takes my hand**

**Not my plan, my intent**

**No way I shouldn't be here**

**I don't even know myself**

**when I look in the mirror**

**Depression hits kicks in**

**and my thoughts get deep**

**I can see myself eyes closed**

**am I dead or asleep?**

**I click the clip**

**Cock the trigger**

**Pull the pin**

**Let it go**

**It could all be over**

**Just like that,**

**No more show.**

**But I know that I cant**

**and I gotta move on**

**So I try to release**

**all my emotions through this song.**

**Its so wrong but so right I**

**could end it tonight**

**No more pain no more hurt**

**no more I am not worth**

**I cant stand I cant handle**

**and I cant over look**

**If you discount my worth**

**then your simply a crock.**

**If you don't get my message**

**turn it up**

**make it clear**

**Let the hook take over and**

**sink deep in your ear.**

**Let it go Let it go**

**Let Emotions take control**

**Scream as loud as you can**

**Till exhaustion takes its toll.**

**Let it go let it go**

**no more holding down your soul**

**Light the match spark the fuse**

**Ya its time to explode.**

**Let it go Let it go**

**Let Emotions take control**

**Scream as loud as you can**

**Till exhaustion takes its toll.**

**Let it go let it go**

**no more holding down your soul**

**Light the match spark the fuse**

**Ya its time to explode.**

**Ya its time to explode**

**Ya its time to let go**

**I'm exposing all this anger**

**no more secrets now you know.**

**I'm so tired of you sayin**

**How I feel who I am**

**I'm so tired of you **

**tellin me just whether I can**

**I can be I can do**

**What on earth I want to**

**You no more fightin or**

**wasting my time,**

**Spending on you.**

**Every one with a key board**

**or a voice or a pen**

**has an opinion of you **

**and they will share it till no end.**

**I don't care anymore**

**cause your words **

**they just don't work**

**I will proudly stand tall and agree**

**I'm a jerk**

**Does that make you feel good**

**Better now I agree**

**Your right I got no talent**

**You see just right through me.**

**In the ring, I'm a mess**

**I cant rap I cant rhyme**

**Anything else I forgot?**

**Just trying to save you some time.**

**Oh the beat it switched up**

**Halfway too, through this song**

**so let the hook play in now**

**before this to I do wrong.**

**Let it go Let it go**

**Let Emotions take control**

**Scream as loud as you can**

**Till exhaustion takes its toll.**

**Let it go let it go**

**no more holding down your soul**

**Light the match spark the fuse**

**Ya its time to explode.**

**Let it go Let it go**

**Let Emotions take control**

**Scream as loud as you can**

**Till exhaustion takes its toll.**

**Let it go let it go**

**no more holding down your soul**

**Light the match spark the fuse**

**Ya its time to explode.**

* * *

_-Speaking-_

_I'm just so sick and tired of this inner struggle,_

_Worrying about what he said, what she said,_

_What they think about me._

_Yo check it out,_

_If your names not Kaylee,_

_then keep it out of your mouth,_

_Keep it out of your mouth as if its poison,_

_You know what I'm saying?_

_I embrace the hate._

_Yo that guitar, that guitar,_

_Its hitting for me,_

_and not for anybody else!_

* * *

**-Rapping-**

**Let it go Let it go**

**Let Emotions take control**

**Scream as loud as you can**

**Till exhaustion takes its toll.**

**Let It Go!!!!**


End file.
